


Let me change you

by Baconforthewinwin



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Horses, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Love, My First Fanfic, Nature, Please Don't Hate Me, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baconforthewinwin/pseuds/Baconforthewinwin
Summary: It was time for a change. Hannah's life was marked by many incidents. She could hardly bear the burden on her shoulders. With the last hope to find a meaning in life, she traveled to Seoul. She had found a wonderful job in the city, her new beginning was perfect. Until the day a certain young man entered her life due to a car accident and turned it upside down. A new friendship starts, but there are hidden secrets. And upcoming feelings starting to reveal the truth more and more.Can Hannah resist the new chaos? Or will her world collapse completely this time?An EXO Baekhyun x OC fanfiction. Often with NCT and Taemin. In other words, how EXO suddenly gets a new nanny. A total mess of SmFamily xD Only nonsense and chaos reigns the SMEntertainment ^^





	Let me change you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.  
> I want to say, this is my first EXO Fanfic  
> So don't be too harsh with me.  
> I will appreciate every review, I'm still learning how to get better. So feel free to say something.  
> I'm actually writing in German so it might last a while till you get a next chapter. 
> 
> Hope you'll like it <3

“Flight number 9 starts in 10 minutes, please make sure to arrive the check out in time.” Her head repeats the announcement again and again.10 minutes left. Just why did she stand up that late? She’s just bad with preparations, that's it. Her body waked her in the late evening, with the thought that she has to be at the gate at 4 a.m. And now she was running, hoping not to miss her flight. Hannah’s fingers clawed tighter into her backpack, quickly grabbed him back on her back and hurried to gate. 

In fact, she arrived the flight in time. The flight attendant looked at her with a glare, but now she sat in her seat and nothing was more worthy than this moment. Her new life would start. This was the change of her life, and she was so ready for it. 

It was the 10th of June. A new country, new people and new friends. She has always dreamed of traveling to South Korea and discovering the country, this dream came true more than a year ago. Hannah got an internship for one month there and discovered the city, her decision was strong and nobody had the slightest chance to finish her off. Germany was still too lame for her, it was the same, no matter where you have been. No wonder she decided to leave everything in her life for a new country. But it was not the only reason why she wanted to go. There was this part of the past which makes her weak in every second. And the burden was too heavy for her shoulders.

There were not many friends in her life, just her best friend Anastasia. And even she traveled one and a half-year ago back to her home country Russia. Without her, only her family was left. She had an older brother and an older sister, she had better connections with her sister, but still they were a great warm hearted family. Her parents had a farm and she was used to work there everyday. She enjoyed it, but why should she do it when there was no reason to stay. A great piece of her life was ripped from her, and it was time to begin a new life. 

So she tried to work there with an internship, and what happened, it was great. She never thought that her life would change that hard only within a few months. Her horse was gone and she would be leaving too. It was true, she couldn’t life in Germany anymore, it was the only decision she could to make. 

At first she only wanted to be there for a month, gaining some experience, but nobody would guess that so much would change in the next few months. Her horse was gone and she would left. She was aware that she could no longer live in Germany. It was the only decision, a new beginning.

The flight dragged on. Hannah knew she would spend a long time on the plane, 12 hours to be exact. She was naturally too stupid to sleep in the uncomfortable seat and she could not really do anything on the mobile phone. 

The place next to her was free and therefore not even a conversation partner was available. When she has to change the plane, she was lucky to get some air and freedom. Move her legs a bit on the airport somewhere in Russia. Bored, she let the rest of the flight pass through her and was glad when she saw the capital city from the window.

"Finally!", Hannah called as she stood on the stairs of the plane and she sucked in the air and was glad to finally arrive in Korea, she had a look at the beautiful landscape and had to postpone the coming joy until later. Of course she did not want to be the only one to get out of the plane and with a smile on her face she went to the suitcase.

After a long wait at the taxi stop, she finally arrived at her new apartment and was able to relax first. Hannah was really tired, she could not find any peace on the plane. Due to the bad experience of the first flight she learned to fly that she arrives in the evening and could sleep one night before the first day at work. It was 11pm and she fell straight up to bed. She could not fall asleep immediately, she was looking forward to her first day as an employee. She had successfully completed her education as a veterinary assistant in Germany, and during her internship in Seoul, she realized that she felt more connected to the Korean country than she had thought. Days later, her candidature flew around the world.

____

The morning greeted Hannah with a soft sound. She opened her eyes and looked at her bedside table. Her cellphone vibrated and apparently someone called her. Quickly she grabbed the compact device and answered. "Hello?" It came sleepily out of her mouth, she had slept quite okay but somehow she was not satisfied. "Good morning Hannah, you arrived well yesterday?", The voice sounded familiar, to her and she recognized the person immediately, she was so happy see her now mostly every day. 

"Hi, Hyuna! The flight was very exhausting but I'm fine. How about you this morning? "Hannah would not have expected her new workmate to call her so early in the morning, 8am, but after a quick little talk, Hannah wanted to know why she was woken up by her. 

"Is there a specific reason why you call me so early? I was still so deep in sleep .. "she asked, yawning once.

The two had met in their internship. She had a good feeling with her right away, and in the time Hannah spent there, Hyuna had been with her all the time, showing her some beautiful places in Seoul. She told her much about the culture and customs. She already knew the way to work and to the dorm inside and out.

"I just wanted to see if your plane didn't crash, you didn't text someone after all.."

"Sorry for disappointing you..."

These jokes were normal between them, sarcasm was essential at work. Therefore, they often did nonsense during the work, always found together.

The practice was relatively large and modern, there were 4 doctors, 4 employees and 2 apprentices, of course she was one of the employees, along with Hyuna, Xang and Min Ji. The doctors were pretty easy to care for, she had a good connection to them, one doctor was sometimes a bit complicated, but that was no problem for Hannah.

 

"Yiwha didn't want to have you here until 3 o'clock. She thought that your flight was not so awesome..” Yiwha was the head of the vet practice, she was a great person, always trying to please everyone, but just like any other she also can have a bad mood.

,,That's really nice, when you see her, say thank you. "

"I'll do it, see you later, and don't lost the way." Hyuna said and hung up, rolling her eyes, as if that would ever happen again.

Hannah decided to leave early after breakfast to have a look around the practice. In the middle of June it was beautiful in Seoul, the trees were blooming, it was not too warm and often a light breeze passed by. A smile spread over her mouth, she was happy, hoping that she did not take everything lightly. 

After all, her Korean was still in the development stage, she had only started to learn a bit after her internship. But in half a year, she has learned only basic things. She still had to rely on her good command of English. In time, the Korean language would be stuck with her, but it was not important in the beginning. Yiwha told her that they always had a lot of traveling clients who could only speak English, so each of them had a good command of the language.

After exploring the park, she finally sets out to work. She parked the car in the parking lot and got out. For a moment she studied the medium-sized building where the animal clinic was located. It was very modern, but it actually didn't give the impression that veterinarians were doing their job there. Hannah stepped nervously through the large front door, and noticed that something had changed in the decoration. Behind the registration she saw the face of Hyuna. 

,,Finally, you're there! I couldn't wait anymore! ", She exclaimed happily," Hi Hyuna! Oh ~ I couldn't believe it when I got on the plane and now I'm really living here! ", Hannah greeted her happily and jumped into her arms.

When the smaller black haired woman let go of her, she looked at the front of the counter, where everything has remained as it was. On the left were heaps of paper stacks and on the right all utensils were spread across the wooden board. She laughed softly and followed Hyuna up to the team room where they met Yiwha.

"Hello Hannah, it's good to see you again, have you come here well?", She was greeted by her 30-year-old Korean boss, Hannah nodded shyly to her and bowed slightly, "I see, a little practice and you don't have to be so shy anymore.” 

"I'm not shy, I can't handle the pronunciation that well." Hannah tried to prove herself and looked into Yiwha's dark eyes.

"Well, I hope Hyuna helps you a lot, after all, we want to hear some fluid Korean from you, when the time comes.", Yiwha then turned to the older woman with a smile, but she was not really present. Till Hannah thrust her elbow into her side, she nodded immediately. Yiwha turned around in amusement and went back to the lower part of the practice.

When Hannah changed to her work clothes, she tried to find work anywhere. Hyuna then told her about Hae-Won. She just had a femoral fracture operation . Hannah hadn't seen something like that often, because she worked in Germany only in a smaller veterinary clinic. But of course she knew what she had to do when the doctor waved her into the surgery. Quickly she pulled on the mask and hair cap and hurried to the little doctor.

"Hello Hannah, can you give me the little wound spreader? It should be in the left bottom corner of the drawer. ", The doctor greeted her and then asked about her arrival.

"Since I flew almost at midnight this time, it was much better."

"I told you, you'll get better, rest the day before it starts, and since you're here just now, Yiwha did ordered you later." Hannah nodded in response and watched silent as she attached the retractor to the dog's leg.

Hae-Won was a very nice doctor, she was 33 and a good friend of Yiwha, but she was the one of the two that did not annoy her. She knew that Hannah was not so good at Korean and spoke kindly to her in English. Yiwha, on the other hand, really had fun addressing her in Korean. She knew she was going to overwhelm her and laughed when she saw Hannah's face.

Even through the constant taunts of colleagues, she was extremely happy to be there. Of course, she knew that none of them was serious. Sometimes it was kinda hard after a work shift, some of them brought them to their limits, but it was just as relaxing in other situations. It really felt like being born for that life. After only the first day of work, Hannah wished never to go back again. It felt like destiny to stay there and help the animals.

 

But this destiny will show her how hard life can be when you're thinking it doesn't get worse than before. 

______

Helloooo, I am glad that you have found me here. This is my first EXO FF, please dont be so strict with me 😄  
I really hope you like it and I always try to upload a chapter regularly. I would be very grateful for some feedback :)

Still I'm from Germany and actually writing the story in German, so updates are coming, but it would have time. 

 

Looking forward for the next chapter! 💖

And please don't be too harsh with my english 🙈

 

your Baconforthewinwin


End file.
